


Chapter 7.5

by rainbowdoves



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, see No More What Ifs for all of the normal tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdoves/pseuds/rainbowdoves
Summary: This is the sex scene from No More What Ifs. That book is mostly required to understand the context of the relationship here and why I tagged it as "Consensual Underage Sex," but I suppose it could also be read as a smutshot if you'd prefer.Looking at it that way, it's mostly soft first time thing. Clay is older than George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Chapter 7.5

**Author's Note:**

> I have not added the Underage warning because the relationship is healthy and there is no power imbalance between Clay and George, as well as George as a character being just barely not 18. However, please tell me if you feel I should add it and I will.
> 
> Unlike No More What Ifs, this book is in third person since I am uncomfortable with writing smut in first person.
> 
> Normally I do not use real names with smut, but these are more so my characters than the people. IF EITHER GEORGE OR DREAM EVER SAY THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT IN THE FUTURE, I WILL REMOVE THIS. THEY ARE ENTITLED TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS ABOUT IT.

Clay dropped his boyfriend's pants and looked down, heart beating hard.

They clumped at George's feet as he awkwardly stumbled out of them. The air between them was thick with sexual tension as they both stood naked with their erections standing free. George took the first step closer, his member accidentally colliding with his boyfriend's. Neither of them commented on the strange feeling, although the taller of the two twitched subconsciously.

The tension crescendoed as Clay blushed furiously, saying, "U-Um... I'll lay down, I guess."

"Wait."

The blonde looked at the brunette curiously, blush still covering both their faces. 

The shorter boy tentatively stepped forward more so they were now pressed up against each other in more ways than one, their breaths teasing each other's lips. Softly, he ran his hands up and around his boyfriend's body, taking it all in. His chest, his biceps, his abs, all of which were tangible but not overly defined. Clay seemed to silently understand what George wanted to and placed his hands around the other's waist, also exploring his body. The taller boy noted how smooth and pale George was, though he was also small and thin with the smallest hint of muscle. He'd seen it plenty of times - even to the "fullest" extent - but just to sit and admire it was something else.

Soon their mouths connected and tongues got involved. George was taking the lead, his tongue pressing in and testing around. Clay took the hint and went pliant, allowing his boyfriend to gently push him onto the towel-covered bed, their lips still connected.

Clay was the one to break apart, looking up at his lover. He looked directly at his crotch, which was standing out 6 inches or so. "Can I...?"

"Oh, um... okay." George nervously stepped forward so that Clay could take his member in his hand. As soon as he made contact, though, his head leaned back. The feeling was so foreign yet amazing, even if the giver was inexperienced with doing this to other people. His hand moved up and down slowly, gently squeezing when he got near the tip. He jokingly thought to himself that he probably had an edge over girls when giving a handjob for the first time.

Soon, George made him stop, becoming too close already. He then reached over to grab the lube, popping it open and dousing his fingers in it while the blonde laid back on the towel they had set out. His head was pushed against the wall while his legs hung loosely off the bed. It was uncomfortable, but he was fine with it. After coating his fingers, George began the initiate the prep, communicating with the boy underneath carefully. "I'm gonna start with one finger now."

Clay nodded shakily, bracing himself for the intrusion. However, as he found out, it wasn't all too noticeable. George's finger was slim and gentle, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't have felt it if it weren't for the absolutely frigid lube.

"Cold," he whined.

"Shit, sorry," George mumbled, pulling out and using his clean hand to warm up the lube a little bit. There was a while of awkward silence as George stood there with lube dripping down his finger and Clay laying back with a glazed expression on his face.

Finally, the shorter decided it was warm enough and resumed fingering his boyfriend. Clay inhaled sharply as a second finger was shortly added, gently opening him further. The feeling was far more substantial than only one finger, and he started to feel a small amount of pain as he was stretched. He also couldn't help but notice that George seemed to know what he was doing, as his thin fingers expertly turned and scissored to stretch him out.

"Is- Is this your first time fingering someone?" he asked shakily.

The other shrugged his arm that was not in his boyfriend. "Done it on myself before. I think I know how to make it feel as nice as possible."

Clay nodded, reassured. "Thanks."

The process seemed slow, but the tall bottom knew that it was required for a safe and pleasurable experience. Thankfully, George wasn't making it boring; twisting and stretching his fingers at _almost_ the right spot but never quite.

"Add another," he demanded, squirming impatiently.

"No. You need more time." His voice was firm yet loving as his two fingers became a little faster.

"Please?"

"No." 

The blonde whined, remaining still as his lover continued to prep him. The boy underneath was starting to lose his rationality and became gradually louder as the other just barely brushed against the spot he wanted. George eventually felt that Clay was ready, asking, "You ready for another?"

"Yes, please," he whimpered. George added a third finger and the effect was instant - the blonde moaned loudy and slapped his hand to his mouth to muffle it.

The brunette removed the hand from his mouth, saying, "There's no one in the house besides us. You can be as loud as you want."

He nodded, his moans gradually increasing in volume. George pressed all the way to his knuckles and spread his fingers out, eliciting the lewdest moan from his boyfriend he'd seen yet. Neither of them could have even fantasized about the noises he was making, and it was making the shorter top somewhat eager. He didn't even need to stroke himself to stay hard - Clay's noises were enough. However, he also knew that he needed to be careful and was going to spend a while with three fingers. He kept his fingers spread as he slowly moved them in and out.

"Fuck!" the older swore loudly.

George immediately stopped. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. Oh my God, yes."

Content with that answer, his fingers kept moving, drawing more noises from the boy underneath him. He'd never experienced such an odd pain before - It was never so pleasurable yet painfully burning and he just wanted more. And soon, finally, after nearly 20 minutes of prep, George thought he was ready for more.

"Are you ready?"

Clay nodded eagerly, holding up his legs from underneath his knees.

"I need verbal, Clay," George insisted. "Do you consent to this?"

The boy's voice was shaky and it took him a moment to get back in the right headspace to seriously agree. "I do. Do you?"

"I do."

"Then fuck me already."

George blushed at the confidence but quickly began to oblige, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the towel. The older underneath him whimpered, suddenly feeling empty. He watched, disappointed, as his boyfriend fumbled with the condom. It's not like he didn't know how to use it, but he was nervous to actually be using it.

Finally, he managed to slip it over himself, smoothing it out over his erection. It was so thin that he couldn't have known he'd even put it on if it weren't for the white ring at the base.

"George, you're so big..." Clay drooled, watching intently.

"I-It's not all that big," he mumbled abashedly. "Pretty average, if you ask me. You're definitely an inch or two bigger."

He chuckled awkwardly for a moment before generously applying lube to himself. Clay rolled his eyes, which made George flustered. His brain was going haywire with both arousal and his usual innocent love as he carefully approached the boy on the bed. Being as gentle as possible, he pressed his member up against Clay's rim gently.

"I love you, Clay," he said softly.

"I love you too, Gogy."

And after one final look for consent, he pushed in.

Clay gasped, tears quickly rushing to his eyes. As much as he wanted to love it, it hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" George said, looking worried. He didn't pull out any, but he made sure not to push in any more either.

"Y-Yeah," he sniffled. "Just... hurts."

"Am I okay to keep moving?"

It took him a moment to reply, but when he did, it was affirmation. "Yeah."

With Clay's blessing, George inched forward ever so lightly. The former's face contracted and he took a few deep breaths, but what really calmed him down was his lover gently brushing his face with his clean hand to soothe him, praising him softly. "You're doing so well, Clay. I love you."

It was hard for him to focus on being gentle when the bottom's walls kept tightening on him, but he persevered. He stopped again halfway to check in on his beloved. "I'm halfway in. How are you doing?"

"So fucking good," he panted, blush creeping up from his chest all the way to his face. George couldn't ignore how his freckles stood out against their bright pink background or how his chest rose and fell so quickly. "George, please, keep going."

He continued his way forward, relishing in the panting whispers of his lust-filled boyfriend. Many "Fuck"s and "Yes"s were coming from Clay with his voice being slightly higher pitched than usual. Their hands reached out towards each other, meeting halfway and entertwining to form a triangle between their bodies. When their hips finally connected, they both took a moment to rest.

"This feels- feels funny, huh?" Clay laughed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," George agreed, breaking their hands apart to gently caress his boyfriend's sides. He leaned down for a hug, which had the unintended effect of making him pull out a little. Though he whimpered softly, Clay didn't mind - he needed the warm embrace of his lover just in this moment.

Their foreheads pressed together as they whispered to each other. There were too many "I love you"s to count, and George's sweet praises would have been tiring for anyone besides his boyfriend. The former probably would have forgotten about the sex if the latter wasn't squeezing him every so often.

As comforting as the hug was, Clay's lust soon beat out his innocent affection and he gently grinded onto George. The boy wasn't expecting this and he let out a moan, snapping his hips without thinking. This was what the blonde wanted as he, too, groaned loudly with his hands on the other's shoulders.

"You're really horny," George commented, panting.

"Only for you," Clay responded.

Smiling, George began an excruciatingly slow and shallow rythm. He pulled out a couple of inches, rested, and pushed back in so his hips were flush with his lover. This was not enough for said lover, who whispered, "If you don't hurry up and ruin me I'm going to ride you until you can't breathe."

"You can't do that and you know it," George teased. "And stop with the dirty talk, you're acting like we've had sex 10 times already."

Clay pouted ironically, but his expression was quickly changed when George did a long, harsh thrust. He speared the taller's prostate, causing him to positively scream. That broke the last of George's inhibitions and he started pounding into the boy beneath him, still being careful to check his face for any sign of genuine discomfort. However, all that graced the features of the blonde was blissed out pleasure.

Though they got off to a slow start, the experience was going so fast now. Clay felt so fulfilled, so loved despite the harsh thrusting. He was babbling and moaning mess, his hair George, meanwhile, had some sort of primal fire in his stomach that spurred him on to not only keep fucking until he came but also to take care of the boy beneath him. The 6'3 behemoth of a boy, reduced to putty by his 5'9 boyfriend.

_God, he loved him so much._

As he thought that, he snapped his hips hard, increasing Clay's blubbering. "Pleasepleaseplease," he sobbed. "I'm so close." 

"Me too," George grunted, pace becoming less predictable and being so close to driving Clay over the edge.

"Fuck- I don't want the condom anymore, please! Just... just _cum in me_!"

The words were so dirty and his arousal almost got the better of him, but George had some semblence of rational thinking that told him not to do it. After all, Clay had adamantly decided against bareback when he was less lustful. He didn't want to leave his lover hanging, though, so right as he was about to finish, he pulled out, ripped off the condom, and lined his dick up with Clay's, stroking them both at once.

Both of them felt it building, and then...

And then...

There was a blissful white haze that lasted for about minute.

When George came to his senses, there was a huge mess all over Clay. Both of their loads had shot all the way up to his collar and were rather large on top of that. George suspected that, just as he had done, Clay stopped masturbating ever since they'd started planning to have sex.

Speaking of him, George looked at the boy's face curiously. He was completely out of it, probably still basking in the afterglow. George took this chance to go get some cleaning and caring stuff after washing his hands thoroughly.

As he was grabbing the water bottles he'd put in the fridge, he also decided to grab a snack. He had no idea what a good snack would be, though, so he just grabbed some crackers and chopped up a banana. They had started relatively early, so it was only 8 PM. Hopefully no one would look in the windows to see him stark naked and chopping up a banana.

Luckily, it didn't seem like anyone had, so he returned upstairs with a paper towel full of banana slices and crackers with two bottles of water. He placed them on the bedstand, instructing his boyfriend, "Eat up. I'm gonna go get you a warm towel to clean you up with."

The boy on the bed was dazed, but reached over for a banana slice. Once he started munching on the snacks, George was content with leaving him again to go get a warm, damp towel.

Towel in hand, he began gently wiping Clay down as he still ate bananas and crackers. The towel was definitely going to be crusty in the morning, but he'd deal with that when it came to it.

When he reached the spot where they were once connected, he wiped it down even more carefully that before, carefully getting the lube that was continuing to drip down onto the towel. Once he was confident it was all clean, he took the towel from underneath him, wrapped that one around his cum-stained one, and tossed them far away from their other clothes.

"Do you want help with your water?" George asked softly, opening his own bottle.

Clay nodded tiredly, so his boyfriend brought the other bottle to his lips and helped him drink it down. George was weirdly entranced by the Clay's adam's apple moved up and down as he gulped down the water.

Once the bottle was empty, Clay whimpered, though he was unintellegible. George seemed to understand anyway and quickly dove into bed to cuddle him tightly. "I love you, Clay. You did so good."

And even though Clay didn't respond, George knew he wanted to say the same by the way he snuggled back into his body.

**Author's Note:**

> are my wattpad readers finally satisfied? istg y'all are too horny


End file.
